


Shower time.

by noizy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, aoba fails, really short im sorry, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba tries to sneak in noizs shower but fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower time.

It's almost seven at night, Noiz didn't know you were home yet, thinking you were still at Taes house making food with her for later. You and Noiz decided to buy a house back in Japan a while back, seeing as you both can visit friends (and family in your case) back there and still have somewhere to stay without bothering anyone. You snap out of your thoughts and hear the shower start to run and you grin, thoughts popping into your head. You decided to surprise Noiz by getting into his shower. It wouldn't be the first time you two showered together, nor would it be the first tint something would lead to something else in there. You open the bathroom door slowly, making sure it wouldn't make any noise that would alert the other male of your presence. You slip inside the bathroom, gently closing the door with a soft click. You quickly discard your clothing and slips inside the shower, hugging Noiz from behind.   
"..!!"  
He jumps lightly, confirming that you indeed scared him but you got a surprise if your own, which almost made you fall out of the shower. The water was ice cold.   
"Noiz-!"  
He turned around and grabbed you just in time, the water running over both of you now. You shiver and cling to him, glaring at him while he turns the hot water on.   
"Aoba, what are you doing here?" He asked and he sounds honestly confused, and you shake your head lightly.   
"I wanted to surprise you.." You mumbled and pull away from his grasp, moving to stand under the now warm water with your arms crossed and a small pout playing at your lips.

After you both clean up and get dressed, you sit on the bed, you leaning against his shoulder with his arm around your waist. You lean up and press a small kiss to his cheek and mumbled.   
"..I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"..No more cold showers, you brat."  
"Mm, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> this is like one outta 13 prompts i got


End file.
